A tractor or utility vehicle used for agricultural work may be coupled to an implement which has electrical couplers, hydraulic couplers and/or a PTO which must be connected to the tractor couplers and to the tractor PTO. Implements are not utilized full time with a tractor, so it is desirable that a coupling mechanism allow quick, easy connecting and disconnecting of the implement. With a manually operated implement coupling assembly, the implement coupler is normally supported at a desired height by a jack stand which set and removed manually. It is desired to provide a tractor/implement coupler mechanism with a jack stand which can be automatically set and removed without the operator having to leave the tractor cab.